Adiós, días felices
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo, esos días felices, serian bellos recuerdos del pasado que tuvieron. Recuerdos que no morirían y que dejaron huella en todos./ Premio al primer lugar en el concurso ¡Centena! para Isi-san.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el OS que escribí para el primer lugar del Concurso de "Centena Minakushi", Para Isi-san.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adiós, días felices<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Resopló una vez más, mirándose con el ceño fruncido. Trató de acompasar su respiración, para no ponerse a gritar como histérica y asustar a sus muy "queridas" amigas, aunque eso les vendría bien. ¿Por qué coño tenía que vestirse así? Y no, no es que...bueno ¡Sí! No le gustaba esa ropa, era demasiado…femenina.

Y no señor, ella, Kushina Uzumaki era cualquier cosa menos femenina.

¿Por qué sus amigas no le entendían?

Nop, Hana y Mikoto habían hecho oídos sordos, mientras la arrastraban a su casa, separándola de Mina-chan y preparándole todo, el baño, la ropa, el ¡maquillaje! Y un sinfín de asuntos más. Quería llorar de la frustración, apenas y podía moverse sin ganarse una mirada fulminante de las dos mujeres.

—Estas preciosa, Kushina —dijo Mikoto en tono meloso, acercándose unos pasitos y enredando unos de sus blancos dedos en una mechón rojo de su cabello, o más bien en uno de los bucles que caía en una de sus mejillas.

Hana asintió emocionada. No era para menos, con veintidós años recién cumplidos Kushina era una preciosidad, lo malo del asunto, era que, la pelirroja no era muy dada a vestir de forma femenina. No, a ella le iba más las camisetas holgadas y los short desgastados, lo único bueno era que siempre dejaba suelto su largo cabello rojo, dejándolo bailotear con el viento. Pero por ese día, solo por ese día, ellas se encargarían de que su amiga vistiera decentemente.

Celebraban el fin de la tercera gran guerra ninja, donde Minato había quedado como uno de los más grandes héroes, y con seguridad como próximo Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, a pesar de su juventud no había nadie mejor que él, absolutamente no.

Así, que Kushina Uzumaki, su prometida debía estar presentable, razón por la cual la secuestraron un rato del adorable Minato y estuvieron horas con ella, pacientemente ayudándole a resaltar mas su belleza.

Ambas se sentían orgullosas del resultado. El kimono violeta con dibujos de flores rojas combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y el color de sus ojos; la miraron de arriba abajo una vez más. Se las ingeniaron para hacer un bonito peinado en su largo cabello, dejando algunos mechones sueltos y ondulados, un adorno violeta resaltaba en su cabello, haciendo que todo el conjunto quedara perfecto.

— ¡Serás la envidia de todas las mujeres! —celebró la pelinegra dando saltitos de la emoción.

Hana asintió con una dulce sonrisa, acariciando de forma imperceptible su cabello y jugando con algunos mechones azules lisos.

—Lo que digan, ´ttebane —refunfuñó mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, ahora que ya no parecía que iban a atentar contra su vida en cuanto intentara moverse.

—Y además estarás con Minato —dijo Hana tiernamente —, fue realmente sorpresivo que te haya pedido que te casaras con él en medio de la guerra.

—Se demoró un poco, pero fue romántico —alegó Mikoto sonriendo al recordar el día que Minato le dijo que le había pedido matrimonio a Kushina, fue el día que ella le pidió que cuidase a Obito, el día que Minato estuvo tan preocupado por no poder cumplir con éxito la misión y fracasar en poner fin a la guerra. Había salido victorioso en lo segundo, mas no en lo primero, Obito había muerto, pero por lo menos su nombre ahora estaba en la lapida de los héroes caídos.

No era suficiente, pero ya era algo.

Al escuchar hablar sobre el día en que Minato le propuso matrimonio, hizo que la pelirroja borrara toda huella de fastidio e irritación en su rostro, una autentica sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios, mientras sus ojos violáceos brillaban con amor, recordando esa promesa que se hicieron, el de salir con vida para unir sus vidas en una sola. Esa promesa se grabó a fuego en su memoria y pudo luchar con el incentivo de que en cuanto acabara la guerra, finalmente ella y Minato estarían juntos para siempre. Tal como Mikoto y Fugaku que ya tenían a su primer hijo, Itachi. Como Hizashi y Misumi quien lamentablemente había muerto durante el parto de Neji. O como Hiashi y Hana, quienes aun no tenían hijos.

— ¿Creen…que a Minato le guste? —preguntó entonces Kushina mirando la ropa.

Mikoto sonrió.

—Apuéstalo. Además esta tan coladito por ti, que incluso aunque fueras con harapos te vería como la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Kushina se sonrojó.

— ¡Deja de bromear, ´ttebane!

Nunca se consideró una mujer hermosa, siempre odió su cabello rojo por que nadie más tenía ese color, claro, exceptuando a sus familiares que eran Uzumakis, sin embargo aquel día en que la rescató Minato puso fin a todos aquellos pensamientos negativos, enseñándole a apreciar su cabello y a ella misma, pero a veces tenía dudas. Minato Namikaze era el héroe de Konoha, respetado y temido; fuerte, valiente y muchas cualidades más como ninja, como hombre era caballeroso, amable, y muy, muy paciente. A veces se preguntaba si realmente era digna de él.

Como si leyeran sus pensamientos, Hana y Mikoto suspiraron y le sonrieron, acomodando los mechones de su cabello.

—Eres hermosa, Kushina —señaló Hana amablemente —. Y Minato te ama.

—Nunca ha mirado a nadie más, te ama desde que eran niños —le recordó Mikoto suavemente —, así que deja de pensar en tonterías y quédate quietecita. Hana y yo nos cambiaremos aquí, y después las tres iremos en busca de nuestros hombres. —dijo lo ultimo con más fuerza.

La Uzumaki hizo un puchero, y después sonrió.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Las dos sonrieron y pronto sacaron sus kimonos, tardaron media hora en cambiarse y arreglarse. Mikoto se puso un kimono color azul marino y cepillo su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros con suavidad. Hana llevaba un kimono blanco, y se había acomodado el cabello en un moño, casi como el de Kushina, dejando libres algunos mechones azulados que caían sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Salieron ya arregladas a la sala, donde Kushina jugueteaba de forma distraída con un cojín y se miraba las uñas con aburrimiento. Carraspearon para llamar su atención y cuando ella les anunció con una sonrisa, que estaban radiantes, se prepararon para salir.

Ya debían ser las ocho de la noche. La fiesta no demoraría en comenzar.

— ¡Vamos, ´ttebane! —gritó con más entusiasmo del que tenia horas atrás.

Sin demoras, cogió a sus amigas de las manos y echó a correr hasta el centro de la aldea, donde se llevaría a cabo toda la celebración, la mayoría de la población de Konoha ya estaba allí, tanto ninjas como aldeanos, celebrando la paz que podían respirar ahora, paz que lamentablemente habían obtenido con la sangre de inocentes.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Itachi-chan? —le preguntó Kushina mientras buscaba rastro de su prometido y los amargados de sus amigos.

—Lo dejé con mi cuñada —explicó Mikoto —Itachi-chan no quería venir hoy, y ella amablemente me ofreció cuidarlo.

—Itachi-chan es un poco reservado —dijo Hana sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Un niño de cuatro años que heredo el carácter agrio de su padre, ´ttebane —masculló Kushina —pobre.

—Kushina —regañó la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya, ya…—se defendió de la mirada asesina de su amiga, Hana rió ante eso. Justo entonces, la pelirroja pudo divisar a Minato, encontrarlo resultó fácil, simple y llanamente porque todas las mujeres alrededor de él estaban que chillaban y reían tontamente mientras pasaba junto a Fugaku y Hiashi, no le dio importancia a eso, desde niños era lo mismo…el problema radicaba en si algunas de esas fans se atrevía a tocar donde no debía, ahí si tomaría cartas en el asunto, y conocerían a la habanera sangrienta furiosa — ¡Mina-chan!

Dejó a sus amigas en donde estaban, y corrió lo más que podía con esas ropas y esas sandalias. Minato tenía puesto un kimono azul noche, y se veía más guapo que nunca, con esa sonrisa cortes y radiante que lucía, que sólo lo hacía más deseable.

El rubio levantó la mirada al escuchar que le llamaban y lo siguiente que supo fue que un borrón rojo se le lanzó encima, reaccionó a tiempo para sujetar a su novia de la cintura y equilibrar su peso para que no cayeran al suelo y se dieran un buen golpe. Rió mientras bajaba a Kushina, a la que había levantado del suelo unos centimetros y depositó un beso sobre su cabello rojo, con el aroma floral que tanto le agradaba.

—Mina-chan…

—Estas hermosa, Kushina —halagó Minato con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules. Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo a su prometida, deteniéndose en sus mejillas rojas, eran pocas las veces que lograba que Kushina se sonrojara.

La pelirroja le correspondió la sonrisa, sintiendo sus mejillas acaloradas. Le fastidiaba sonrojarse, pero si era por Minato no le importaba.

—Tú te ves muy guapo, ´ttebane —en ese momento lanzó una mirada asesina a las chicas que se lo comían con la mirada, las cuales la desviaron rápidamente, por el bien de sus vidas, a nadie le convendría hacerla enojar.

—Vamos —Minato le ofreció el brazo, haciéndole que volviera su atención a él. Asintió, pero antes se empinó y le dio un suave y casto beso en los labios, sabiendo que se había vuelto adicta a los besos del rubio.

En medio del beso, en el que estaban tan enfrascados, escucharon los carraspeos de Hana y Mikoto y los bufidos de Hiashi y Fugaku. Minato dejó a Kushina apenado, la pelirroja les miró con fastidio.

—Bueno, futuro Hokage —dijo Mikoto alegremente — ¿Qué le parece si damos una vuelta?

—Sí, habrá fuegos artificiales luego, hay que aprovechar —sonrió Hana colgándose del brazo de su esposo. Hiashi le sonrió levemente.

Asintiendo, Minato volvió a ofrecer su brazo a Kushina, esta vez ella se apresuró a pasar el suyo y marcharon juntos para pasear por la aldea, mientras pasaban todos le saludaban y se paraban a dar las felicitaciones a Minato por haber llevado a la victoria a Konoha y también felicitándole por su futura boda con Kushina. La pelirroja estaba emocionada, realmente saber que compartiría su vida con Minato en algunos meses le ilusionaba.

Desde niña siempre quiso tener una familia, no es que soñara con el príncipe azul ni nada de eso, simplemente quería a alguien que la aceptara como era, que la amara y le diera felicidad, Minato cumplía todo eso y encima era el prototipo de príncipe que salva princesas.

— ¡Mina-chan, mira, ´ttebane! —Kushina cogió a su prometido de la mano, como había hecho antes con sus amigas, y sin decirles algo a los demás, echó a correr hacia el lugar más alejado de la aldea, donde en medio de los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche, se veían brillar a cientos de luciérnagas que danzaban en medio del cálido ambiente, dejando un halo de luz centelleante.

Kushina soltó la mano de Minato y saltó en el aire, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— ¡Que lindos!

Minato sonrió de medio lado, mirando con devoción a la pelirroja que reía y jugueteaba como niña, se cruzó de brazos suspirando, no había sido malo esa fiesta, a pesar de todas las muertes, en medio de toda aquella oscuridad la alegría aun tenía su espacio, aunque sabía que en ese momento era feliz porque Kushina estaba con él, pero en cuanto estuviera solo, recordaría otra vez el hecho de no poder haber salvado a Obito, de ser medianamente culpable de las lágrimas de Rin y de la tristeza infinita de Kakashi.

En ese momento la pelirroja dejó de juguetear y miró en dirección a su novio, mirándole con entendimiento al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, cualquier signo de alegría acababa de desaparecer, seguro recordando a Obito, ella misma estaba aun triste por todas las muertes, especialmente porque su maestra se veía más decaída que nunca.

Pero ese día era para celebrar, y por ese día ella se encargaría de que Minato gozara de paz interior, como él siempre le hacía sentir a su lado. Él siempre le consolaba, ya era hora de que ella lo hiciera.

Apartó un mechón de su cara y con una sonrisa pícara se lanzó de nuevo en brazos del rubio, que tomado por sorpresa sólo pudo sostenerla para caer al suelo rodando. Kushina soltó a reír a carcajadas, encima del cuerpo de Minato.

—Un día de estos, me vas a causar un paro cardiaco, Kushina —le dijo Minato divertido.

—No lo creo, eres joven y fuerte, ´ttebane —le dijo con simpleza, acomodándose encima de él, sin intenciones de levantarse pronto.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, olvidando la tristeza como quería Kushina. Acarició la mejilla de Kushina con ternura, perdiéndose en aquellos picaros y traviesos ojos violáceos que lo habían hechizado desde siempre. Apenas y se podía creer que ella realmente seria su esposa en unos meses. Haría hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz y protegerla, porque ella había iluminado su vida y le alegraba los días.

Era como su sol personal, candente y brillante.

—Te amo, Kushina —le susurró.

La pelirroja ensanchó los ojos sorprendida por un momento, no es que Minato nunca le hubiera dicho esas palabras, sino que en ese momento parecía como si él hubiera recordado cosas más tristes, y tenía razón, a pesar de todo Minato seguía divagando en las perdidas de la guerra.

—Yo también te amo, ´ttebane —le contestó acercando su rostro al suyo y dejando que sus narices se rozaran —. Así que si me amas, deja de pensar en cosas tristes… ¡Esta es una fiesta, ´ttebane!

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Mina-chan. Alegra esa cara, sino voy a pensar que mi compañía es deprimente, eh —dijo con falso tono ofendido.

Minato dudó un momento, asintió y formó una sonrisa convincente en su cara. Sabiendo que tenían para rato, pasó sus brazos tras su nuca, mirando el cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas, y las luciérnagas que danzaban sobre ellos.

—Tienes razón, es hermoso —dijo refiriéndose al espectáculo.

—Yo siempre tengo razón —se mofó la pelirroja apoyando sus brazos sobre el pecho de Minato y dejando su cabeza reposar allí también.

—Siempre —concedió Minato —entonces… ¿Cuántos hijos tendremos?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

— ¿Hijos? —preguntó sorprendida.

Minato le sonrió pícaramente asintiendo.

— ¡Eres un pervertido como tu maestro, ´ttebane!

El rubio rió, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja y dando una vuelta inesperada cambiaron de lugares, quedando Kushina aprisionada entre el suelo y el cuerpo de Minato. Ella frunció el ceño con un puchero en sus labios, que hizo que Minato desviara toda su atención allí.

Se miraron unos largos minutos.

—Quiero muchos hijos —dijo Minato guiñándole un ojo —Para tener una gran familia.

— ¡Pervertido! —chilló Kushina sonrojada.

—Ja… ¿No quieres una familia grande?

No protestó porque en realidad eso era lo que más deseaba, en ese momento siendo una de las pocas Uzumakis que quedaban en el mundo. Desde que quedó sola tras las guerras, siempre quiso un hogar y era obvio que realmente quería muchos, muchísimos hijos, a los que consentiría, y amaría. Les daría todo el amor que tenia, porque ellos formarían parte de ella y Minato.

Minato miró a Kushina atentamente, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Es una broma —dijo acercándose más a ella, tanto que sus labios se rozaban —. Tendremos los hijos que debamos tener, sea uno o diez. Mientras estemos juntos todo será posible y tendremos una familia llena de amor.

Kushina asintió emocionada.

—Seremos una gran familia.

—Una gran familia.

— ¡Y lo llenaremos de amor, ´ttebane! —chilló ilusionada mientras hacía todo tipo de señas con las manos y sonreía tontamente. Había visto a Mikoto embarazada y desde ahí había querido tener un hijo con Minato, saber lo que sentía ser madre, cuando tu hijo pronunciaba su primera palabra o cuando te decía "mamá". Era una de sus más grandes ilusiones, lo que más anhelaba.

Y sabia que Minato pensaba lo mismo, añorando tener una familia, un hijo que conforme creciera le llamara "papá". La ilusión de ser padres los llenaba de alegría.

—Sera nuestro orgullo —completó Minato.

— ¡El mejor Shinobi, ´ttebane! —no se daban cuenta de ya no hablaban de bastantes hijos, solo de uno, y que prácticamente ya estaban afirmando que sería un niño.

No tomaron en cuenta eso ni nada, sólo se limitaron a perderse una vez más en los ojos del otro y finalmente besarse en medio del lindo lugar, escuchando como los fuegos artificiales explotaban sobre el cielo, a lo lejos escucharon también las risas y los gritos de emoción.

Sin embargo, ese era su momento y no tomaron importancia a nada más que ellos.

.

~o~

.

Un año después de aquel día, Minato había sido elegido como Yondaime Hokage. Se había casado con Kushina y esperaban con completa felicidad e ilusión el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Kushina iba ya por los cinco meses de embarazo.

Ese día, habría otra fiesta en honor a los ninjas de la nueva generación, los cuales ya habían comenzado a nacer. La fiesta en honor a los nuevos niños que llevaría la voluntad de fuego en su interior.

Lo cual era una suerte, Mikoto había estado muy estresada y con nueve meses de embarazo no hacía otra cosa más que llorar y cambiar de humor tan rápido que hacía que Fugaku prácticamente se volviera loco de la frustración. Hana era otra cosa, con dos meses y medio de embarazo no tenia esos cambios tan bruscos de humor, más bien estaba demasiado sensible, se sonrojada por cualquier cosa y se había vuelto más dulce y tierna, hasta un punto que parecía que volvía a ser la misma niña tímida que conocieron en la academia, lo cual hacia que Hiashi suspirara de alivio, realmente no quería sufrir lo mismo que sus amigos.

— ¡Mas ramen, ´ttebane! —chillaba Kushina en Ichiraku ramen.

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y ya estaba acabando con todas las existencias del ramen. Teuchi asintió con paciencia y le sirvió otro plato, rogando porque no se lo acabara tan rápido como había hecho con los diez anteriores, se notaba que el próximo niño seria todo un come-ramen como sus padres.

Kushina estaba sola, sus amigas estaban demasiado ocupadas en esos momentos con todo lo que tenían que lidiar con sus respectivos embarazos y las obligaciones de sus clanes, al ser las mujeres de los líderes. Minato se encontraba atendiendo todos los asuntos de Konoha como Hokage que era.

— ¡Kushina-san!

Volteó con los fideos en la boca para ver como una adolescente de quince años de cabello castaño corto, marcas en las mejillas y ojos chocolates se le acercaba, con una sonrisa alegre, tras ella venia una mujer con el cabello de color rosa cargando a una niña con el mismo color de cabello. Kushina reconoció a Akemi Haruno con su hija, Sakura. Por un momento se tensó, recordando la extraña visión que tuvo la vez que conoció tanto a madre como a hija, cuando por medio del chakra del Kyūbi divisó un futuro en el que su supuesto hijo, con el hijo de Mikoto y la pequeña Sakura estaban en medio de una azotea.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar todo eso. No necesitaba recordar esas tonterías.

—Rin-chan, Akemi —saludó cabeceando.

—No debe comer tanto, Kushina-san, se pondrá mal —le regañó la Kunoichi luego de corresponder el saludo. Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, mientras buscaba en su cartera algo, sacó unos frasquitos que entregó a Akemi con una sonrisa —Espero que le ayude.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. Muchas gracias. Hasta luego, Kushina, Rin.

Akemi guardó los frasquitos, y alzando un poco a su hija siguió su camino. Kushina miró a la niña, sus ojos jades le miraban con sorpresa. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de ver algo más, pero apartó la mirada de la bebé y la volvió hacia Rin.

— ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital, ´ttebane?

—Oh, todo está de maravillas —contestó sonriente pidiendo su ramen.

Kushina comió y comió, sabiendo que debía aprovechar ya que sin pedírselo Rin se había convertido prácticamente en su sombra, siempre pendiente de su estado y el de su hijo, y se lo agradecía mucho, pero a veces exasperaba tomar todas esas vitaminas y andar guardando reposo y todo eso.

— ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de hoy?

—No —la sonrisa de Rin se apagó lentamente, mientras sus ojos brillaron con dolor —Hoy también es…el aniversario de la muerte de Obito.

La Uzumaki se reprendió mentalmente, había olvidado eso. Con razón Kakashi y ella estaban decaídos últimamente, se mordió el labio inferior sin saber cómo arreglar eso. A pesar de mostrar mejoras, ni Minato, ni Kakashi ni Rin habían superado aun la muerte del Uchiha, era algo que al parecer siempre les atormentaría, hasta el fin de sus días.

—Rin-chan…

—Sólo le vine a dejar estas vitaminas —rebuscó otra vez en su bolsa y las dejó al lado de la Uzumaki. Se levantó, dejando el dinero al lado de su plato vacio —tengo que ir con Kakashi a visitar a Obito. Deberá estar refunfuñando por que no le hemos ido a visitarle en estos meses —Rin suspiró, sabía que se veía como loca al decir eso, sabiendo que Obito estaba muerto.

— ¡Dale mi saludo de mi parte, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina entendiéndola.

Rin recuperó la sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. Y Kushina-san, tome las vitaminas, queremos que el niño crezca sano. —hizo un leve gesto de despedida, repitiéndole que se tomara las vitaminas y se fue.

La pelirroja tomó uno de los frasquitos y sonrió. Todos estaban pendiente de ella y su hijo, ayudándole y preocupándose, eso la emocionaba, tenía la seguridad que su hijo desde el día su nacimiento seria amado por todos, principalmente por Rin, que parecía adorar al niño incluso desde su vientre. Estaba segura que Rin le ayudaría mucho.

— ¿Por qué tan sola?

Casi gritó por la sorpresa al sentir como unos brazos se deslizaban por su cintura y acariciaban su vientre abultado, casi al segundo siguiente sintió como depositaban un beso en su cuello. Volteó para ver como Minato le sonreía alegremente, mientras seguía acariciando su vientre hinchado.

— ¿Lo sentiste, ´ttebane? —dijo Kushina acariciando su vientre también.

—Si —contestó Minato radiante mientras repetía las caricias sobre el vientre de su mujer. Al instante pudieron sentir otra patadita. Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas y acunó su vientre con bastante ternura, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras.

Teuchi se acercó con dos platos de ramen, sonriendo al ver la alegría de la feliz pareja. Sin duda ese niño seria amado tanto por sus padres como por todos los demás.

—Es tan inquieto como tu —rió Minato.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que tiene carácter, ´ttebane. Y nunca se dejara que lo lastimen.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que yo no tengo carácter? —el rubio alzó una ceja, sentándose al lado de Kushina.

Ella rió.

—No, digo que eres demasiado amable y cortes para decirles las cosas de frente a alguien, siempre eres demasiado blando, Mina-chan. Pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, que no juzgues a nadie.

Minato se encogió de hombros mientras comía su ramen, Kushina se le unió al instante.

—Tampoco tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso, Kushina —sonrió Minato —él será apreciado por todos.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió Kushina sin dudas —, será feliz. Nuestro hijo tendrá amor, amigos y todo lo que necesite. Tendrá una infancia feliz, llena de amigos, todos lo querrán y no dejaremos que sufra, siempre estaremos con él cuidándole…—conforme decía cada palabra sentía como un vacio comenzaba a llenarle el pecho, como si algo dentro de ella negara esas palabras. Como si…en vez de ser feliz su hijo tendría todo lo contrario.

— ¿Kushina? —inquirió el rubio preocupado.

—No pasa nada, ´ttebane —susurró parpadeando para que no se notara las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Trató de desaparecer todas esas inseguridades, no, su hijo sería feliz desde el día que naciera. De eso se aseguraba ella, lo amaría y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y pobre del que se atreviera. Él sería feliz, claro que sí.

…¿Verdad?

.

~o~

.

— ¡Presten atención, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos sonrieron nerviosamente, acomodándose en sus lugares con sus respectivos hijos recién nacidos y sonriendo a la cámara, algunas aun estaban embarazadas. Pero lo que importaba era que esa foto estaría en la torre Hokage, conmemorando ese día, el día que celebraban a los nuevos niños que llevarían la voluntad de fuego. Minato estaba en el centro, y ella acudió rápidamente a su lado, con todo el esfuerzo que le hacía moverse con ese Kimono celeste con mariposas azules.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró en su oído.

La pelirroja rió y miró a la cámara, acomodándose en los brazos de su esposo. Las demás hacían lo mismo, sólo Hizashi que había sido arrastrado allí literalmente por una hiperactiva Kushina se mantuvo sereno y con expresión fría mientras sostenía a su hijo Neji entre sus brazos.

El fotógrafo tomó la foto.

Se prepararon para la nueva.

— ¿Hay sitios para mas? —preguntó Takeshi Haruno acercándose con una sonrisa picara, abrazando a su esposa y su hija.

Kushina los miró fijamente unos segundos, sin responder.

—Claro, ¡aquí! —chilló Mikoto alzando un brazo y haciéndole señas.

Akemi le dirigió una mirada asesina a su esposo por haberla llevado hasta allí, sabiendo que estaban tomándose fotos los ninjas, y ellos siendo civiles no tenían nada en común con ellos, pero Takeshi había afirmado con una sonrisa que su hija seria ninja y tenían que estar allí.

—Sakura, tan linda como siempre —dijo Mikoto pellizcándole las mejillas con suavidad. La pequeña pelirosa rió alegremente mientras agitaba los puñitos.

—No queremos incomodar…—murmuró incomoda.

—No incomodas —le dijo Hikari otorgándole una sonrisa radiante desde los brazos de Inoichi.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! —dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa ancha. Pero se borró cuando su esposa le dio un pellizco fuerte — ¿Por qué me atacas, mujer?

—Mejor de una vez acomodémonos —dijo Akemi sin responderle.

Yoshino rió quedamente, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Shikaku, siempre era gracioso observar las peleas entre esos dos. Después de unas cuantas discusiones mas, berrinches y chillidos, se acomodaron otra vez, para la ultima foto que se tomarían. Como las tantas otras que retrataban todos sus días felices.

Rieron cuando se dispersaron y al volver a la fiesta se acomodaron en la pista de baile, dejándose llevar por la melodía que colmaba el ambiente.

—Todo es como un sueño, ´ttebane —dijo Kushina con los ojos cerrados, dejando que Minato la guiara lentamente.

Él con la cabeza apoyada ligeramente en la cabeza de Kushina, aspirando el aroma de flores de su cabello rió quedamente.

—Pero no es un sueño, es real —le dijo en un susurro sensual.

—Si…—aceptó la pelirroja riendo bobamente. —completamente real. Mi propio cuento de hadas*…

—Creí que no creías en eso.

—No lo hago. Simplemente estoy dando ejemplos, ´ttebane.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y dieron una vuelta más en la pista de baile, saliendo mientras miraban de reojo como Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi y Hana les seguían cuando ella les hizo una seña.

Miraron al cielo oscuro y Kushina se volvió hacia ellos, con una sonrisa, por lo que quedaba de noche no pelearía con Fugaku ni Hiashi, es más le sonrió a ellos también, quienes la miraron con alarma, como si creyeran que fuera otra persona.

—Quiten esa cara, o los golpeare, ´ttebane —amenazó.

Ellos resoplaron mientras sus esposas reían.

Kushina alzó el dedo meñique. Le observaron sin entender.

—Prometamos que siempre estaremos juntos —exigió —nuestra amistad durara para siempre. Estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Porque más que amigos, somos hermanos.

Se miraron y al mismo tiempo se las arreglaron para unir sus meñiques al de ella. Minato sonriente, Mikoto y Hana emocionadas, Fugaku y Hiashi con una sonrisa entre incrédula e irónica.

— ¡Ahora volvamos a la fiesta! —Rió — ¡Los días felices nos sobran para siempre, ´ttebane!

Pero antes de que lo hicieran Hana los detuvo, mirando en dirección al árbol donde todos habían dejado sus deseos escritos en un papel de color con el símbolo de la suerte y la prosperidad.

—Pidamos lo que más deseamos…

Consiguieron sus papeles, escribieron sus deseos y sonrientes pasaron otra vez a la fiesta, donde la alegría les recibió.

Los días felices como dijo Kushina aun sobraban…aunque no para siempre.

.

~o~

.

Meses después todos aquellos días felices se esfumaron dejando tras sí sólo bellos recuerdos, recuerdos de la vida que soñaron, desearon y de la que al parecer no tendrían. El ataque del Kyūbi había apagado toda esperanza.

—S-Supongo…q-que…aquí n-nos d-despedimos de los d-días felices —susurró Kushina tosiendo sangre.

—E-Eso parece —dijo Minato tras ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Miraron a su hijo, Naruto, reposar dormido en el trono ceremonial y pidieron perdón por lo que iban a hacer.

—Sé feliz…—dijo Kushina llorando —a-ama y sé feliz. Porque al i-igual que tu padre lo fue para mí, e-encontraras a alguien que te a-ame más que a su vida, quien te de el amor que no podemos darte. Lo siento tanto, Naruto.

—N-Nos harás o-orgullosos —Minato se quejó levemente antes de proseguir —vive por tus i-ideales.

—T-Ten amigos, como nosotros los tuvimos.

Cerraron los ojos llorando, mientras el Kyūbi rugía. Le desearon suerte una vez más, se miraron y recordaron a sus amigos.

—S-Sigan con sus vidas...vivan y n-no miren atrás—dijeron deseando que ese mensaje les llegara.

Minato comenzó a formar sellos.

—_Adiós, días felices…—_murmuraron a la vez con tristeza.

El Kyūbi desapareció, la aldea se salvó, ellos murieron y Naruto vivió, con la voluntad de fuego de sus padres en su interior.

.

~o~

.

Los días pasaron, los meses y luego los años. Todo había cambiado tras la muerte de Minato y Kushina. La fotografía que se tomaron todos, aquella vez, y que había estado enmarcada en el lugar más visto de la torre Hokage tuvo que ser descolgada y ocultada. Nadie podía verla, porque aquella fotografía mostraba todo el pasado feliz, los días en que todo fue alegría.

Los días felices.

Mismos que habían desaparecido borrando cualquier cosa que hubiera en esa fotografía. Las muertes tras el ataque del Kyūbi, el odio en el clan Uchiha y Hyuga, cuando la fotografía fue sacada de allí.

Y años después la masacre del clan Uchiha. Cada amiga y amigo más cercano a Minato y Kushina estaban muriendo poco a poco. Rin, Hizashi, Mikoto, Fugaku y finalmente Hana, que había chillado enloquecida de dolor al ver a Mikoto y Fugaku muertos, llegó al hospital en estado crítico para perder al bebé que no sabía estaba esperando y después se dejó morir por el dolor.

Hiashi quedó solo, con el deber de cuidar a sus hijas.

Y aquellos días felices no regresaron.

Por lo menos no hasta que Naruto creció, luchando por ser respetado, logrando hacer amigos y trayendo aquella felicidad extinguida. Trayendo risas y alegría y los recuerdos de Minato y Kushina que se negaban a morir en la memoria de todos.

Porque a pesar de todo, esos _días felices_…serian bellos recuerdos del pasado que tuvieron.

Recuerdos que no morirían y que dejaron huella en todos.

.

_¡Seremos felices siempre, ´ttebane!_

_Hmp._

_Siempre, hn._

_Juntos, ¿Verdad Hiashi?_

_Nosotros siempre iluminaremos Konoha._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Isi-san aquí está tu premio, espero te guste, no sé, después de leer tu one-shot Ilusiones se me vino a la cabeza esto…T^T, estoy dramática últimamente. _

_Bueno, los dibujos te los daremos entre hoy mas de noche y mañana, se nos complicaron un poco las cosas, lo sentimos ^^U. _

_Y Felicitaciones por haber ganado el primer lugar! ^^_

_Tu fic fue sencillamente perfecto y muy agradable de leer._

_Ahora sí, bye, bye_

_PD: Hay un nuevo concurso, así que quienes me leen (si es que me leen ¬¬) espero puedan participar._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._

_Muchas gracias._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
